Ah! My Witches (Though Some Previously Could...)
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: Lord Voldemort pays an unexpected visit to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy while Lucius Malfoy is away, and concocts an immortality potion with VERY strange side-effects...


**Ah! My Witches (Though Some Previously Could Not Be Considered "Witches" )**

By Kira Ashkelon

((Kira commentary: Okay, this is really random because I'm a major Oh! My Goddess fanatic, but it can't really be considered a crossover, so here it is. It's also the very first fanfic I ever wrote, so please be nice! ^_^; ))

He was gone. Finally he was gone.

Narcissa Malfoy never shed a tear as Lucius walked out. She even tried, but to no avail. They had almost been married for seventeen years. Their only child, Draco, would be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts in a month. She was so glad he didn't ask to follow his father. Many times he acted very much like Lucius, but he always treated his mother well.

Her heart leapt as the doorbell chimed. "Oh, please don't be coming back..." she thought anxiously, glancing at the clock. It as nearly midnight. "Who else would be here this late?" she sighed as she opened the door.

It wasn't Lucius. It was worse.

"Good evening, Lady Malfoy," came the high-pitched, bone-chilling greeting.

"Lord V... Voldemort... I apologize, but Lucius isn't here, and most likely won't-"

"That is not my concern, it is irrelevant whether he is here or not. I need a place to stay, and I know you can keep a secret. You will be more than willing to let me stay, won't you, Lady Narcissa?"

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, all of which concerned Draco. Though his father had been dealing with Voldemort for years, Draco had never met him. She had no idea how he would react.

"Of course, My Lord. Anything I can do to serve you."

With a grin, he stepped into the house and shut the door behind him.  
*********************************************************

**One week later....**

****Voldemort sat at the Malfoy's dinner table in the fairly large dining hall, bent over three different potions books and a few spells and incantations. To the far right, now about a meter out of reach, was an untouched cup of hot tea Narcissa had brought to him about two hours before.

Draco peered through the door behind Voldemort. This guest in his house was the only one who ever intimidated him. His mother was busy cleaning Voldemort's room while he worked. Now that Lucius Malfoy had left, Draco's mother didn't have enough to pay servants, and had to do everything herself, and Draco had to help. He pushed the lunch tray into the room and rolled it up next to the Dark Lord, afraid to speak (which was incredibly rare).

Voldemort must have sensed Draco there, for he turned around to face Draco before Draco ever figured out how to interrupt his master. "What is this?" Voldemort demanded.

"Lunch, My Lord. Shall I take your tea away?" Draco hated his own voice, so timid. And this was the person he really needed to impress!

"Has it really been two hours?" Voldemort leaned back in the chair, closing the books in front of him. "Ah well, it doesn't matter now. Everything is planned out. If only..." Here he stopped and narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Is there not a more isolated place in this house?"

"Yes, there is an empty room under the drawing room. Father used to have things there, but now that he's gone, it should be empty besides for a long wooden table."

"Is it dark?"

"Yes, there are no windows."

"Perfect. Have it cleaned up by three, and have some candles placed about the table so I can have some light..." After issuing that command he stood up and walked upstairs to his current room.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Narcissa walked down unsteadily. Draco knew his mother hated Voldemort, but was too afraid to get rid of him. "What are you still sitting here for, Love? Lord Voldemort needs us to fix up the Dark Room."

"I know, Mother, I'm sorry." Draco could have slapped himself for being so polite.

Narcissa smiled gently as she walked closer, and placed a hand against his cheek. "He won't be here much longer I think. I don't know what he's after, but he has some very odd potions ingredients up there. I suppose he wants the Dark Room for a laboratory or something. Oh well. We shouldn't question him, should we? Let's get to work." She stepped daintily into the kitchen, taking some rags and a pail of hot water. Draco followed.  
************************************************************

"You did very well, Lady Narcissa," Voldemort complimented as he inspected his new working area. "You may go about your business again if you'd like."

"Whatever you desire, My Lord," she whispered fearfully.

"That is all, you may go," he said, a bit more forcefully.

He watched the Malfoys carefully until he was certain they were gone. "And now, a few more additions, and I will be invincible for all eternity!" He placed a large cauldron on the table before him, laughing triumphantly, then opened a case filled with various liquid and powder potions, as well as many horrible looking plants and animal parts. A drop of this, a dash of that, and a few pieces of whatever was left, and his cauldron blazed a terrifying red. "This is it... I can taste immortality on my lips," he whispered lustily, dipping a small saucer into his concoction. "Thus begins the true reign of Lord Voldemort, now and forevermore!" He drank every last drop from the saucer before it was shattered against the stone ground.  
****************************************************************

Narcissa cringed, hearing the clatter from somewhere below her. Draco heard it too, and was giving her the what-do-we-do-now look. "I'll go see if anything's wrong," she said, trying to be brave but unable to keep the slight quiver out of her voice.

Draco straightened and placed a firm grip o his mother's arm. "No, you stay. I will go see if he needs something." He walked out before Narcissa had a chance to protest.

He climbed down the dark stairs until he reached the door of the Dark Room.

He swore he heard something like child-like crying from inside...

Draco rapped on the door timidly, but was retaliated with the very forceful words, "Go away! Leave me alone! I'm fine! Just go away!" But the words sounded nothing like the Dark Lord's... much more as if they had come from the mouth of a young girl in a fit of tears.

"Erm... My Lord... please, if there's something wrong, please let me try to help you. May I come in?"

There was a pause, then the choked response came from within, "You promise not to laugh at me?"

Draco, were it under different circumstances, would have been rolling on the floor laughing his head off at this point anyway. "I promise."

"Then... then enter..."

What met his eyes was not at all the deformed form and red snake-like eyes he had expected. No, not at all. Instead there was a little girl with long black hair and brown eyes, with the strangest blue symbol on her forehead. The black robe she was wearing was very baggy, as her sleeves fell over the tops of her hands. "What... in the world... happened to you?" Draco questioned, gawking at Voldemorette with his mouth gaping stupidly.

"I added too much age-defying powder!" she wailed miserably, crying a flood of tears as she threw her arms around Draco's waist and sobbed against him.

"Hey now! None of that!" Draco snapped, prying the girl off of him. "Okay, so maybe you're a little young. Why are you suddenly female?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. "Watch it, boy! I am still Lord Voldemort, I can kill you if you annoy me too much!"

Somehow it didn't sound quite as threatening coming form a twelve year old girl.

"Um... whatever. Well have fun finding the antidote, I have to go do some chores for Mom. I'll send her down in a few hours or so to feed and water you. That way you won't have to worry about ever showing your face in public again," Draco said casually.

As he turned to walk out, Voldemorette grabbed her wand and screamed, "_Avara kadavra!"_ at him. He stopped and fell to the floor trembling, hoping that the spell would somehow miss, even though it was coming from a trained professional.

Nothing happened except for a fresh flow of mournful tears.

Draco dared to turn finally, and saw that a nice bouquet of roses had popped out the end of the wand. This set him to laughing for about an hour.

During this hour, Voldemorette adjusted her potion further, until she was certain it was correct. "You! Boy! Come here, now! It should work this time, but I'll test it on you!"

"Why should I obey you? Are you going to petal me to death?" Draco challenged through sobs of laughter.

She felt her face grow very hot with anger, but she knew that since her powers weren't... well... exactly up to speed... she would have to use persuasion. "If it does work, you will be immortal! I probably am now, I just need to make sure a few minor details have been worked out. So please...?" she asked Draco, offering up a new saucer of the potion and giving him the best pout and chibi eyes she could muster up.

Draco thought about it for a second as he took the saucer, then said, "I'll do it as long as you promise to make me your partner and share all the powers and gains fifty/fifty."

"What?!? That's outrageous! Never!" Voldemorette turned around with her arms crossed and sulked. 

"Okay, fine. What about second-in-command?"

Voldemorette eyed Draco, realizing she really was out of options. "I guess that will work..." 

Draco nodded, then sniffed the potion and inspected it closely. "Well, here goes _something!_" He drank the potion.  
**********************************************************

Narcissa was worried during the first shatter and scream, but the second sounded much worse, and now that her son was down there as well, she lost all traces of cowardice and hurried down to the Dark Room.

When she threw open the door she almost fainted. Two females were working frantically around a small cauldron, another larger one seemingly forgotten at the side. One was the young girl already introduced. The other was older, probably in her twenties. She had long curly hair that was pure white, and dark green eyes much like a cat's. A triangular symbol was placed in the center of her forehead. Narcissa pointed her wand at both of them and said, "Who are you and what have you done with the other two?"

The older woman (who was wearing what looked like Draco's robe but incredibly tight in certain upper areas) held up her hands and shouted, "Wait, Mom! Don't hurt me! I'm Draco!"

Narcissa blinked at her. "Draco...?" Then she pointed at the other girl. "Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemorette sighed, "Yeah, it's us. But I found the ingredient that's causing the sex-change! Here, Lady Narcissa, you try this new potion. If you turn into a twenty year old female, it's perfect! If you're male... well... we'll have to work a little more."

"You want me to test that stuff?"

Voldemorette nodded. "You will, won't you?" she asked, in a whiny pleading tone. "For Draco?"

Narcissa closed her eyes and finally agreed to it, taking a new saucer from the smaller cauldron. She drank the potion....

She was completely normal and female, but younger than she was. To be sure, she looked like she did when she was twenty. She felt so new and pure, for at this point in her life she had never had to put up with Lucius as her husband. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that she had a violet diamond on her forehead. "Is... is this what was supposed to happen?" she asked, her angelic voice sweet and airy.

The other two just sort of stared at her. "Is that what you looked like when you were twenty?" Voldemorette asked.

"Yes, about."

"Then... then yes, that's right."

Draco was still staring with her mouth hanging open. Narcissa smiled and said, "So if both of you drink this you'll be back to normal?"

"No, we'll be twenty, male, all-powerful, and immortal," answered Voldemorette matter-of-factly.

"Does that mean I am immortal and all-powerful now?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to become the ruler to the world," Voldemorette said as she dipped yet another saucer into the new potion.

But as soon as she had touched the glass to her lips, the door chimed. This startled her, causing her to drop the saucer and cry. "Who is it now?!"

Draco shrugged. "Probably just Crabbe and Goyle, they were going to come-" she stopped in mid-sentence and looked horrified. "There's _no_ way they're seeing me like this!"

Narcissa smiled and beckoned the other two. "Knowing them, they'll walk in right about... now."

A door opened from above and Crabbe yelled stupidly, "Hey Draco! Where are you?"

"Will they find us down here?" Voldemorette asked anxiously with tears in her eyes, once again latching onto Draco, who quickly pried her off again.

"Probably, so we should go ahead upstairs. Don't worry, I have a plan."

So the three walked upstairs to find Crabbe and Goyle raiding the kitchen (as always). 

"Good afternoon!" Narcissa greeted cheerily.

Crabbe and Goyle blinked at the three. "Who are you people? You look a lot like Mrs. Malfoy!" Goyle observed ever-so-cleverly.

"There's a reason for that," Narcissa laughed. "We are Narcissa's cousins. The one with the white hair is my older sister, Urd. My name is Belldandy, and the little cute one is the youngest of us, Skuld."

"I'm not cute and little!" Skuld whined.

"Actually, you are, _sister,_" Urd argued sassily, receiving a glare from Skuld.

"So where's Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"He's gone with his mother. They're out of town for a while, we're house-sitting."

"Oh, okay." They both turned and left.

"Those are your friends? That's really pathetic," Skuld said skeptically.

"Shut up!" Urd shouted. She turned to Belldandy. "What kind of name is 'Urd' anyway?"

"Those are my three favorite girls' names!" Belldandy answered. "That would have been your name if you would have been a girl."

Urd checked herself just in time, almost saying, "Thank God I'm male," but remembered her current situation. Instead she said, "Uh... sure... well do you have a robe I could borrow? I don't quite... fit this one right."

"Me too!" Skuld chirped.

"I thought you two were going to go fix the problem and take the potion..."

"Oh yeah!" the two girls said together and scampered downstairs.

But it was too late.

The cauldron had tipped over when one of the small random cats that the writer of this fanfic put in because she ran out of ideas jumped onto the table. All that was left of the potion was a puddle of hot liquid on the floor.

Skuld rushed over to the puddle and threw her hands in it. "Oh, all my hard work, in vain!" she cried. Suddenly she started to slip _through the puddle as if it were a small pool._ When all but her feet had passed into it, Urd ran to her and grabbed her feet to try to pull her back, but instead they only fell through faster.

By the time Belldandy had come in, she saw Urd's toe disappear below the potion, which immediately dried up. Tears flowed down her soft, pale cheeks as she said, "Oh, what shall I do? Where could they have gone?" She walked past a full-body length mirror in the corner of the room, and placed her hand on it to steady herself as she paced dizzily around.

As soon as her fingertip touched the glass, her _hand slipped through it as if it were air,_ and she was quickly sucked into the mirror by some rushing force.

Scenes rushed before her eyes, as if she were looking through windows into people's lives as she passed. "If this is anything like that awful floo powder," she said to herself, "then all I have to do is get out where I want to be. But where is that? Here's a nice quiet room, perhaps I'll get out here and not disturb anyone." She did just that.

She found herself in a small, dim bathroom, clearly belonging to a bachelor. There were no frilled decorations or lotions and candles to fragrance the air. Only piles of robes on the floor, which he probably wore one for three days before adding it to the stack. She noticed that the robes were all dirty and somewhat torn, some worse than others. "Poor fellow probably doesn't get paid very much," she said softly to herself.

Somewhere else in the house a door shut. She stood perfectly still, listening intently. His footsteps thunked against the wooden floor, getting nearer and nearer. She just stood there n the midst of the piles of robes, afraid to speak up.

The knob of the door turned and creaked open slowly. A ruggedly handsome man walked in, his eyes cast gloomily on the floor. He dodged the piles on the way to the sink, and missed Belldandy in the process. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water in his face, then took a few viles from the cabinet above the sink and drank a few drops from each. He then managed to get over to the bath and turned the water on. As it was warming up he began to undo his robe.

This made Belldandy very uncomfortable, but she didn't know what to do about it. So she remembered that Skuld said she was all-powerful now, which meant she should simply be able to think something to make it happen.

She stared at the water faucet, and concentrated very hard on it until she was able to turn the water off.

The man turned around and stared at it, his robe undone halfway down his now bare chest. "What luck... now the water's not working." He sat down wearily on the side of the tub, but didn't try to turn the water back on.

Belldandy thought to herself, "If I really am all-powerful, then I should be able to give this poor man anything he wants or needs. Of course, I don't want to spoil him... Perhaps I shall only give him one wish."

She stared at the light switch until it came up and the room was flooded with light. The man jumped up and looked around frantically, spotting Belldandy almost right away. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he shouted, his wand pointed straight at her.

She smiled lovingly and said in her sweetest voice, "My name is Belldandy. I am a goddess and am here to give you whatever you desire!" She liked the way "goddess" sounded in relation to herself. "Mind, you only get one wish, so think carefully before telling me."

The man stood there and blinked at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Uh.. yeah... hi... My name is Remus Lupin." He took her elegant hand in his coarse one and hook it unsteadily. "I... I believe you're a goddess... you're certainly beautiful enough." A blush touched his pale cheeks, as did one on hers.

Her hand lingered in his longer than she would have meant it... but it was warm and comforting. "Well... Mr. Lupin... Whenever you're ready."

"I don't think anyone can really grant wishes like you claim you can, goddess or not.... but thank you anyway..."

"No, please! Tell me!" Without thinking she reached for his other hand, until they held both between them and stared into eachother's eyes.

Lupin pulled away and stared at her determinedly. "Alright, if you really can grant my wish, then I have one for you! I want a girl like you to stay with me forever!" he announced triumphantly.

They blinked at eachother awkwardly for a few minutes, but then the jewel on Belldandy's head glowed bright violet, and she threw her head back, allowing a giant beam to pierce into the sky. Everything in the room swirled around them in the chaos, until finally the beam disappeared. Belldandy stared at Lupin, amazed herself at what had just happened.

She really _was_ a goddess.

"Your.... your contract has been filed and accepted. I shall stay with you forever, Remus..."

Lupin looked just about as baffled as she did. "R-r-really? Forever?!" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Belldandy melted into his embrace, never before feeling this honest sort of adoration. "You'll be happy, won't you? I'll do anything in the world to keep you happy!"

Belldandy smiled up at him. "I already am happier than ever I have been."

Remus led her into the living room. "I know this isn't much of a house for us. We'll find better I hope."

"We will if it is necessary. There is something called the Ultimate Force which begins working immediately once a contract is made. It will provide for us."

Lupin opened his mouth to respond when he heard pecking on the glass at the window. It was an owl with a message around its leg. Lupin let the owl in and looked at the message. "Oh... it's for you, Belldandy."

She took the message and read through it, a smile spreading across her face. "It's from Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts! He wants me to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!"

Lupin grinned and said, "Good luck, you'll need it."  
*******************************************************  
  
**Meanwhile, back at the Malfoy Mansion....**

Lucius Malfoy turned the key and walked into his house. He hated to admit it, but he almost missed her company... but not quite. There were other things about her that he missed, mainly that now he had to do everything himself. Imagine that!

He walked through the dark halls. "Narcissa?" he called out. "Draco?"

He shrugged when there was no response, and walked down the stairs to see if Draco had put the Dark Room to any use.

Lucius was quite pleased to see a cauldron bubbling on the table, next to various open spells, incantations, and potions books, as well as a potions ingredients kit which was filled with very familiar things to Mr. Malfoy. "So he's turning into a Death Eater after all. That's my boy!" He stood over the cauldron and realized that a smaller cauldron had been spilled on the floor. Next he read through a few of the potions and spells. "Why, this looks like he's creating the said _Immortus_ potion. Lord Voldemort himself hasn't even been able to figure that out. I wonder..." He eyed the cauldron, his curiosity heightening. "If it worked, he obviously wouldn't be here... but if it didn't work, he may be off in oblivion somewhere..." Despite the possible consequences, Lucius thought the reward was well worth the risk. There was one saucer left on the table, and he took it, dipped it into the potion, drank it...

...And really didn't like the results....

His... or _her,_ rather.. her robe was tight in places it had never been before, and loose in others. "This... this can't be right... but I could get used to it... The power... Like I'm some sort of divinity or something" she stuttered. She pushed her long, curly, reddish-brown hair out of her face and turned to a mirror. "A demon, perhaps," she said with a wicked grin. "Well, I guess I have to do something about this... starting with a new outfit. Maybe something in black leather.... and a new name while I'm at it... An evil, terrifying name, one suitable for a demon... something like... Mara." She quickly disapparated.  
*****************************************  
  
**One week later....**

Urd and Skuld sat across from eachother at a table in their small house. A piece of parchment in green writing lay in front of Skuld. "I can't believe I have to go back to Hogwarts..." she whimpered.

"You deserve it for getting us into this mess in the first place!" Urd shouted, standing up and hitting her head on the low ceiling. "Stupid attic..."

"Hey, at least we have a place to stay! Even if we are living in an attic with two futons... but it could always be worse!"

"Thank you, Little Miss Optimist."

"Hmph!"

"Well, I'll just go with you back to Hogwarts. I can work in the kitchen with the house elves or something exciting like that."

Skuld looked out the window into the sunny day. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Whatever."

So they left the house and started walking down the street, then down another, then turned onto another. A horrible commotion was taking place inside number four of Privet Drive. "Crazy muggles..." Skuld muttered.

Suddenly the door burst open and a whiny woman's voice said, "I don't want you coming back for at least three hours, is that understood? Mr. Dursley is having guests over, and every time we have guests with _you_ in the house, horrible things happen! So go!"

The door slammed shut in front of a lanky boy about fifteen years old with black hair and glasses. 

"It can't be," Urd moaned, casting a nervous glance down at Skuld.

Skulds's expression was determined and satisfied... which could be dangerous. 

Harry Potter turned around from the door and immediately spotted the two girls. "Erm... hello," he said, walking closer. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, thank you, sir," Skuld answered, getting the sweetest face and voice she could manage. "You must be Harry Potter!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yes, how did you know? Are you... um... what school will you go to?"

"I will be a second year at Hogwarts!" Skuld answered proudly.

"Odd, I don't think I've met you before."

"Oh, well, you see, I'm an exchange student from... from... New Zealand. This is my sister, Urd. She's too old for the school, but I'm sure they could have some use for her, like gamekeeper or something," Skuld added, giving Urd a mischievous glance.

"New Zealand? Wow. I wonder what house you'll be in. Have you gotten your supplies yet?"

"Well... now that you mention it..."

"Why don't you come with my friends and I? I was able to call him before I got kicked out for the tenth time this week, it's a good thing he's got a phone now. We're going to meet in Diagon Alley in thirty minutes."

And that is how Urd and Skuld talked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and eventually stayed wit them for the last week before returning to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express.  
********************************************************

**Two weeks later....**

"Hurry up, Remus, or we'll be late!" Belldandy called out, giggling happily and continuously turning around to tease Lupin as he dragged their bags with him.

When they finally reached Platform nine-and-three-quarters, they dashed through it and stared at the smoking train, ready to pull away at any moment. "See, I told you we might miss it!" Belldandy pranced into the train, Remus struggling to keep up. As she searched for a place for them to sit together, she realized how horribly crowded it was. Finally, in the last section, there were exactly two seats left, across the aisle from Harry Potter and three of his friends... and directly across from Urd, and Skuld.

"Urd! Skuld!" Belldandy cried as she hurried to them.

They turned around, and Skuld nearly fell in the aisle as she tried to scurry over to her big sister. "Bell! Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

As Belldandy explained to Skuld, Harry looked up at Urd who was now standing in the aisle, and asked, "Who's that?"

"That's... my little sister, Belldandy." Urd stopped short as Remus Lupin walked into the section, walking immediately to Belldandy and placing his hand on her waist.

"Remus!" Harry yelled excitedly. "What are you doing here? Are you teaching again? I was getting worried that Snape was actually going to do it this year."

"No, Harry, I'm not teaching," Lupin answered, still clinging to Belldandy (much to Urd's dismay). "But never fear, Snape isn't either! Instead, my... erm.... eh heh... girlfriend, Belldandy, will be your teacher."

The train pulled forward, and the group talked all together once they had all gotten to their seats.

A little while later, Crabbe and Goyle walked in... and Draco wasn't with them (though Urd seemed to try to sink into the train seat). "Uh... where's the other one?" Ron asked.

"He's gone... We dunno where he is," Crabbe answered.

"Exactly what _are_ you doing here?" Hermione asked haughtily.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly, stopped, blinked, laughed again, then Goyle said, "I dunno," and they walked out.

And so went the rest of the trip, as well as the first few weeks of school. Belldandy was a wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Skuld was sorted into Slytherin, Remus Lupin helped Hagrid with gamekeeper duties, and Urd became Snape's personal assistant. 


End file.
